


all that i want

by hotshotsolo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Famous!Jared, M/M, Mpreg, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, famous!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshotsolo/pseuds/hotshotsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles knocked up Jared Padalecki just as they were launching their careers.</p><p>It's a friggin' miracle that they got through it.</p><p>(a/n: this fic is up for adoption)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please just humor me for a moment.

Jensen has no idea what he has done.

If Jeff even finds out that he slept with his little brother….Oh man. Never mind the fact that Jensen’s been head over heels for Jared since the kid was at least 16. Jeff has been one of closest friends since before Jensen can even remember, hell, the entire Ackles and Padalecki families were close, so he maybe has a slight idea of how protective Jeff can get over the younger boy.

When Jensen had found out that Jared was going to try his hand at acting professionally, he had gone out of his way to let the Padalecki family know that he would keep an eye out for him, seeing as Jensen was already involved in the business, and somewhat well-established in Los Angeles. He knew how difficult leaving San Antonio could be, especially for something as uncertain as a career in acting. The family had of course appreciated this, and Sherri had even had a fruit basket sent to Jensen’s apartment. It really wasn't a problem though, and he had actually forgotten about his…urm…inappropriate crush on Jared Padalecki. He had taken it upon himself to pick the eighteen year old up from the airport, and even offered up the tiny spare room to him until he got on his own feet. Jensen hadn't actually seen Jared in at least two years though (Hey, Days of Our Lives keeps him busy, far busier than his friends and family members would like anyway), so when he executed the pick-up, who’s to say if he had been a little shocked. Jared had been cute the last time Jensen had seen him, but now….the kid is fucking gorgeous. Beautiful even. He still has those moles that Jensen had once adored from afar, and man, those dimples. He even still has puppy-like look about him. So it really shouldn't come as a surprise now that this has happened, but for some reason, it does. 

It really started right when Jensen had picked him up, honestly. He had honestly forgotten about his crush on the kid, and naturally it had taken him off guard a little bit. They had bantered a bit in the car, Jensen teasing him, and Jared fighting back, all with that smile on his face, and if Jensen caught Jared staring at him a few times, well….Jensen’s not going to lie and say that he wasn't okay with it. Later though, when they had arrived at the apartment, Jared proved himself to be a complete klutz, literally falling on Jensen as he tried to maneuver his suitcase up the stairs. Jensen got a handful of ass as his reward for allowing the boy to fall on top of him. He tried to shake it off later, of course. He was supposed to look after the kid. Not hit on him. Besides…Jensen is twenty-two years old and living in Los Angeles. He could find any guy to fuck. Yeah. Any guy. The next morning, however, found him walking in on Jared, clad in his boxers, sitting on counter and eating Jensen’s Lucky Charms. Just seeing the kid in his boxers had set him off for that entire day. Soon enough, Jensen learned that Jared actually already had an agent, and had booked an audition. It hadn't surprised him. Two months later, two months that were also filled with their usual banter back and forth, an actual fight between the two of them, and some tears, Jared got a part. It wasn't very big, just a tiny little thing in some made-for-tv movie. It was enough to get his foot through the door anyway, and Jared started to meet actual people in the industry. Then came the guest-starring role on ER. Another month after that, and Jensen had seen the boy get a recurring role on some new teen drama for the WB. 

Seeing Jared at that party had been weird. Jensen obviously knew Jared was an actor, but he hadn't really put much thought into seeing the boy at these events. It kind of threw him off a little bit. Jared had previously been that kid that everyone knew that he was helping out a bit, but now…he was the real deal. He was one of them. Seeing Chad Michael Murray’s arm around his shoulder had lit a fire in Jensen’s gut that he didn't even know that he had. He had stared at the eighteen year old nearly all night, when finally Jared had pranced over, and asked him what his problem was. Naturally, Jensen had kissed him. Because that was what normal people did. 

Eventually, Jensen didn't even know how this had happened, they had stumbled back into his apartment, and retreated into his bedroom. Jensen can remember kissing Jared, groping him, squeezing that ass for all it was worth, just touching him. He had pushed the boy onto the bed, and climbed onto of him, pulled Jared’s leg around his waist, and kissed his neck. The sweet sounds that had come out of Jared…damn it. Sooner or later, they had gotten naked. Taken off their clothes. And then Jensen had realized that, hey, this may be Jared’s first time doing this. So he had stopped and asked if he was sure, in which he was answered with a rough kiss. And eventually, well…..Jensen found his cock buried in Jared Padalecki’s ass. Yes, found. Lube was used, as evidenced by the current state of the bedroom, as well as a condom. But all that Jensen can really remember was that his dick was in Jared. And Jared had screamed himself hoarse, had screamed Jensen's name, and hell, if that hadn't made Jensen want to kiss him. And maybe Jensen really, really liked the sight of the boy like that, his legs resting on his shoulders, practically bent in half. Only maybe, though.

Now though, as Jensen lays in his bed, Jared's head resting on his shoulder, completely wrapped in Jensen's embrace actually, all that he can think is one word.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, don't hate me.

It was kind of a dick move.

No, it was a major dick move.

Asking Jared when he was going to move back into his own bed had literally made Jensen want to claw his own face off. That look of utter devastation that had very briefly strayed across Jared’s beautiful face had broken a part of him, and he wanted nothing more than to tuck the boy back into his arms and proclaim it as a joke. 

Jared was Jeff’s little brother, though. The little squirt that just wouldn't leave them alone when they had been kids, and had always demanded the blue ice pop. The one that had cried when they refused to let him up into the tree house. The one Jeff would always bitch about, and yet still attack anyone who gave him a strange look. Jensen just really didn't want to be the one attacked. He could hear the sniffles coming from Jared’s bedroom, but he decided to just roll over and try to ignore it. The mattress still smelled like the kid and that…that comforted him, as fucked up as it was.

The next morning was awkward. Jared was once again eating his Lucky Charms, and while normally Jensen would curse him out, he let it pass. There was no banter, just silence. The kid kept giving him this kicked puppy look, and Jensen just did his best to keep a stone face. 

“Jen-“

“No, Jared. No.”

“…..”

“Look, kid….it…it was just a fuck, okay? Nothing more than that. Don’t make it weird.” Even Jensen cringed.

“Just….just a fuck. Um, okay.” This was fucking heartbreaking.

“Yeah. A fuck. Don’t go getting all clingy on me.”

Jensen refused to look at him. He refused.

“…….Of course.”

And they went off to their jobs without another word to each other. Jensen ignored Jared’s sad puppy eyes and looks of rejection, even though he wanted to kiss the boy senseless. Eventually the sad puppy eyes went on to looking like he was an angry puppy instead. He ignored that too. In fact, they barely even talked normally at all. Just awkward ‘hey’s and ‘see ya later’s, when really all Jensen wanted to hear was Jared’s crazy theories about the world and stupid jokes and generally everything that came with Jared. He didn’t do anything though. No. He couldn’t. Days went by like this. And another. And another. Until finally one night Jensen came home and heard moaning.

Jared wouldn’t…no…he wouldn’t….but he did.

He had some guy on top of him. He wasn’t naked, just his boxers…Jensen’s boxers, holy-…the man’s mouth was on Jared’s throat, kissing him, marking him like he belonged to him. The man was humping him like a damn dog. But Jared…god, Jared…he was just lying there, like he didn’t even matter, just taking it. Jensen stared for a good minute, frozen in time. Then a hand went into the boxers.

“Get the hell out. Now.”

“Wha-….Jensen?! What the hell-“

Jensen didn’t even acknowledge Jared, he was just staring straight at the asshole who had dared to touch him.

“I said, get out. Do I need to repeat myself again, dickbag?” 

“Jensen, you can’t just walk in here and-“

“Shut the hell up, Jared.” This seemed to quiet the boy while his mostly-naked friend scrambled around the room, nearly falling over himself. Jensen stared at the ground, his jaw clenching and waited until he heard the slam of the front door before he looked back up at Jared. The silence was overbearing as he breathed deeply.

“Fuck you.” Now Jensen definitely didn’t expect that.

“Huh?”

“Fuck. You. How dare you?!” That little shithead.

“How dare me?? How dare you come here and sleep around, like some little slut?! Sorry if I didn’t like the view, Jare. Excuse me!” He was a vaguely aware that his voice was rising, but Jensen couldn’t find it in himself to actually care.

“We were in my room, idiot! You weren’t forced to see anything!” Jared’s voice was loud and shrill, his belt jingling as he struggled to pull his pants back on himself.

“It’s my damn apartment!” Yep. He was yelling.

“My door was closed!”

“You were moaning like some porn star!”

“I wasn’t even…what the….why don’t you just admit that you’re fucking jealous?!” 

Jensen stood in the doorway for a moment, glaring at Jared before whirling around and marching back towards the kitchen. He hastily pulled out a beer, and tried not to hit something, grumbling to himself.

“Hey! What the hell, don’t walk away from me!”

Jensen turned around, somewhat surprised to find Jared only feet away from him. He took a sip, and slammed the beer back on the counter.

“There is nothing left to talk about!”

“Yes, there is!”

“Motherfuc...no, there isn’t, Jared! Shut the hell up!” 

Jensen was honestly trying his hardest not to hit something, but the lamp on the desk was looking might tempting, and hell, he’s pretty sure his mom picked it up at some Salvation Army so-

“I see the way you look at me.”

Now that caught his attention. Jensen let out a breath of air, slightly deflating.

“I see the way you look at me, Jen. The way you looked at me that night.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“….Whatever. I-I just-“

Jensen had to stop him. Before this went too far. Before they couldn’t get back from it.

“Jay, please, stop.”

“N-no, just listen. For once.” 

Jared was giving him those puppy eyes and damn it all to hell. Jensen gave him a small nod, picking up his beer, and taking a swig. God knew he was going to need it.

“I like you, Jensen. A lot. I have for a long time, I think. Maybe it was just you being Jeff’s friend and all, but …I’ve always thought you were somethin’ special. I never thought you liked me the same way. Man…I never even hoped. U-until we slept together and now…Jen. I see the way you look at me sometimes and it freaks the hell out of me, b-but I like it.” Jared stopped, sniffing a bit, a few stray tears falling down his face. “I-I’m crazy about you, and-and I know you like me too. It’s obvious. What I don’t get….is why you’ve pushed me away.”

Jensen stayed silent, not saying a word. The kid was right. Definitely. Only, at this point, Jensen would have to say that he more than liked Jared. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears off of Jared, kiss away his clear agony, but it just wasn’t okay. He couldn’t do that to Jeff, and more than anything, he couldn’t do that to Jared. If he ever messed it up with him, which he in doubt would, because he’s an idiot, he would never forgive himself. Why ruin everything?

“Jared..look…”

Jared was slowly walking up to him, biting his lips nervously. Before Jensen knew it, there were lips on his, and arms wrapped around his shoulders. Subconsciously, because he would never do this willingly, he wrapped his own arms around Jared’s waist, allowing his tongue enter his mouth, his own colliding. The kiss lasted for hours (actually only seconds, but hey) but there was hope in Jared’s eyes when he pulled away. Jensen stared into his eyes, and licked his bottom lip, unable to really comprehend what had just happened.

Jared gave him small smile, and gave a soft sigh.

“I knew you liked me.”

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Jensen couldn’t…he couldn’t…but the eighteen year old looked so happy and content…but…Jeff…hurt…resentment…God, what an asshole.

“I really don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure if I like this or not. Jensen is being so confusing and sometimes it is difficult to write. We'll get to the mpreg though eventually. No worries.
> 
> Thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated!


	3. authors note

hey guys! it’s been a really long time and i’m sorry! unfortunately, i have no plans to finish this. i’m not really in the spn fandom anymore, as much as i will always love jared and jensen. that being said, if anyone wants to adopt this fic, they are more than welcome to! just lemme know. 

thanks,   
abby  
twitter: @hotshotsolo

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the other day at lunch, my friend and I were discussing celebrities. It was then that we realized that Harry Styles was the perfect combination of Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. So I tweeted about it, how Harry was like the lovechild of Jared and Jensen and someone made a post, responding to it and, well...this fic was born. There will be a significant time jump at some point, as I want Famous!Jared and Jensen to deal with a teen Harry and perhaps add a little Larry Stylinson into this, hmm? I don't know. Tell me what you think please!


End file.
